


This time it's locked

by Faytalepsy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Massage, Romance, Silrah - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bit of fluff because I need more Fanfictions about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: Farah needs to finish her work, but Saul has other plans for the evening.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	This time it's locked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I spent too little time working on this so it might be a bit rough around the edges, so don't be too hard on it. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. English is not my first language, therefore I might not find every mistake.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this short story!

Farah Dowling was sitting at her desk, the tip of her pen moving over the paper in elegant motions. It was already dark outside and the cup of tea that had still been steaming some time ago was now cold. The headmistress of Alfea groaned and stretched her back to release some of the tension in her shoulders. She had been sitting at this desk for too long. Determined to finish as soon as possible and then finally unwind with a good book she took a sip of the cold tea and refocused on the task at hand. Even though it was the age of laptops and computers she liked the old-school feeling of writing on paper, much to the distaste of her various student assistants. Ignoring her clamping muscles, she wrote word after word in her neat font.

Her focus was broken again, as the door swung open. Farah startled and was prepared to give whichever student dared to disturb her this late without even knocking a lecture, as she recognized Saul venturing into her office. She was immediately alert. Did something happen to one of the students? Recent events made her fear the worst every time someone barged into her office.

“Saul? What’s the matter? Is it the students again?” she let go of the pen ready to react to whatever emergency happened. But Saul smirked and closed the door behind him. “Oh the students are alright.” Relived Farah relaxed back into her chair watching Saul turn around and cross the office in a few quick steps, joining her behind the desk. The Specialist was up to something and the mind faerie raised her eyebrows looking up at him suspiciously.

Saul came up behind her and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. Farah's eyes fluttered lightly at the sensation, her taunt muscles hard under is touch. The prospect of a massage seemed heavenly at that moment. But he bowed down and whispered in her ear. “The matter Farah. The matter is that I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” His hands moved lightly over her shoulders and to her upper arms, softly stroking. “And I miss you terribly.” Farah rolled her eyes at his feigned hurt, a smile playing around her lips. Leaning back into his touch she too noticed that it had been far too long since they were together like that. “I believe today we had breakfast and lunch together. And if I remember correctly, we met on the grounds a few hours ago as well, as you were training the Specialists.” She recounted teasingly.  
“That doesn’t count.” Saul remarked his breath wafting over her cheek. “Earlier I hadn’t had the chance to do that…” He leaned further down and she felt his mouth connect with her neck as he placed a featherlight kiss on her skin. A soft sight left her lips and Farah’s eyes fluttered shut. “Or that…” His second kiss was set near her jaw and sent pleasant tingles through her body. “Or this…” he moved higher and kissed the spot below her earlobe. Farah’s breath hitched in her throat as a shiver ran over her skin. She felt Saul’s nose brushing against her cheek, his hands still resting on her upper arms, thumbs softly stroking the silken fabric of her blouse. It felt so good. But regrettably, the rational part of her brain wasn’t as easily fazed and sternly reminded her of the work she had to finish. Grimacing the mind faerie turned around and lifted her hand to cup her partner's cheek, feeling the stubbles of his beard rough against her skin. “Saul, I need to finish this today.” Saul groaned in annoyance and withdrew taking his warmth with him. “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”   
Farah threw him a stern glance. “A school doesn’t run itself, Saul.”   
The deputy headmaster threw up his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright. Sometimes you’re too dutiful for your own good you know.”   
“I promise I’ll be done soon. It’s just these two pages left.” She softened her face into an apologetic look.   
Saul sighed again. “Well, then I have no alternative but to stay right here and make sure you don’t get any ideas like starting something else.” With a knowing smirk on his lips, the Specialist leaned against the wall behind her. “I got my eyes on you.” He met her amused snort with a wink.  
Still smiling, Farah returned her focus to her work and the sound of the pen scratching over the paper filled the room once again. But the headmistress had a hard time concentrating as her mind drifted to the man behind her. She could feel his presence and still felt the skin on her neck tingling, waiting for more of his touches. It really had been too long. Scolding herself she straightened her back in an attempt to clear her mind. Determined she began writing again.   
Putting strain on her tense muscles, her stiff posture soon brought about a dull ache and Farah rolled her head from one side to the other to relieve a bit of the tension. The idea of putting the pen away and calling it a day became more attractive every minute that trickled by. Insistent on finishing this today she shifted in her seat and readjusted her grip on the pen before setting it on the paper once more.  
But she didn’t get far. She flinched in surprise as she felt Saul’s hands on her shoulders yet again. Surprised she was about to turn around as she felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Don’t worry, I just want to help you working.” He muttered into her hair as his fingers began kneading her shoulders. Leaning into the massage, Farah had to bite back a groan as the ministrations loosened the worst tension instantly. Sending him a thankful glance she turned back to her work. After writing a few more words she tightened the grip on the pen, realizing the flaw in his plan as her concentration began to falter. Soon her pen was hovering over the paper, her mind preoccupied with registering every move of Saul’s talented hands. Somehow the rational side of her brain registered her half-closed lids but was unable do to anything about it. As his thumb hit an especially tight knot, she couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her throat as she pressed her back against his fingers. Saul’s movements stilled.   
“No, please don’t stop.” She objected opening her eyes again.   
“It seems you don’t get any work done as long as I continue.“   
He commented, his hands still resting on her shoulders. “Your fault,” Farah mumbled. “This feels too good.” She drew in a sharp breath as Saul brushed his thumb over the exposed skin on her neck, following the line of her spine. “I know some things that feel even better.” He breathed against the same spot his thumb had just vacated, before placing his lips there, making her shudder again. Her knuckles turned white as she held on to the pen.  
“But of course, I accept your objections.” She could feel him grinning against her skin.  
Dammit.   
She wouldn’t get anything else done tonight, so she might as well accept that now. Admitting defeat she put the cap back on the pen before placing it next to the paper.   
Then she stood up, Saul’s hands sliding from her shoulders as she moved to put her desk in order, like every evening. But apparently, Saul didn’t approve of this course of action, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.   
“Already finished?” looking at him over her shoulder she met his cocky grin with raised eyebrows. “Not quite. But it turns out you can be pretty convincing.”   
Her gaze fell on his lips and closing the distance between their faces she met them in a slow kiss. Saul’s hands moved over her stomach, his right-hand brushing her breast. Groaning against his lips the mind faerie turned in his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him even closer. The kiss deepened as Saul pressed her against the wooden desk one hand burying itself in her hair. The other hand was stroking her back, moving further down as the door burst open with a loud noise.

“Headmistress Dow-“

Farah and Saul immediately whirled around stepping away from each other. Their soldier training kicked in and both moved to defensive positions, facing a wide-eyed and open-mouthed Bloom.

“Bloom!” Farah exclaimed upon recognizing her student. She was out of breath her voice raspy. Clearing her throat and straightening her back she effortlessly changed to the appearance of the collected headmistress, even though she was still recovering from the shock on the inside. “Is the concept of knocking foreign to you?” Blooms mouth was still open and she obviously had difficulties collecting herself. Farah's heart was beating madly in her chest and she was incredibly glad that Bloom was not a mind faerie or an empath. 

“Uhm what…I…uhm” the redhead stuttered. “I mean…is this…are you…?” she left the end of the sentence hanging in the air gesturing with her hand between Farah and Saul, who had crossed his arms over his chest, his hair ruffled and a blush creeping over his face.

“I don’t know why that should be any concern of yours.” Farah countered sternly. “Now, why did you barge in here like the apocalypse has started.”

“Uhm…” Bloom went red in her face. “You know…it uhm…wasn’t actually that important. I’ll just…return tomorrow.” She stammered and gestured to the door. “Uhm…goodnight.” With that, she fled through the door pulling it closed behind her.

As her steps trailed away, Farah turned to Saul again and met his shocked face. He drew his hand through his hair. “That was…unexpected.” Farah began laughing. “Indeed.”  
“What do we do now. I mean if Bloom knows, she will tell her friends immediately and soon the entire school will know.” The mind faerie hummed. “We do nothing. I mean there is not much we can do. Also, Bloom has no proof for any of this and even though gossip as juicy as this will be the talk of the school it’s still just gossip.” Saul grimaced.  
“This…” He gestured between them, “is nobody’s business but ours. And we agreed on letting it stay this way.”  
She shrugged. “The damage is done. I guess we’ll just have to live with the giggles and glances.” Then she moved over to him. “Also, I want to remind you that you are not without blame here, Mr. Seducing-me-in-my-office.” Slowly moving closer, she trailed a finger along his jaw delighted to see him shiver at the touch.  
“But we did get interrupted rather rudely. I believe you were about to stop me from ordering my desk…” Saul growled low in his throat as she paused inches away. Gripping her waist, he pulled her against him once more.  
“And no worries.” Her irises glowed white as she moved her hand through the air and the lock of the door clicked. “This time it’s locked.”

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a one-shot, but I have some more ideas so I might or might not write a second chapter. Let me know what you think of it and of course, any kind of constructive criticism is always welcome, as I strive to get better at writing.


End file.
